Tinkerbells and Peterpans
by AngeXinXneverland
Summary: So lemme ask you.. Who would you be, Peterpan, Wendy or Tinkerbell. Peterpan ends up in a happy ending. Wendy ends up in a happy ending but... did you forget Tinkerbell? I happen to fall into the Tinkerbell category and guess what? It will never change...well that's what I think. Lucy x oc


So lemme ask you.. Who would you be, Peterpan, Wendy or Tinkerbell. Peterpan ends up in a happy ending. Wendy ends up in a happy ending but... did you forget Tinkerbell?

I happen to fall into the Tinkerbell category and guess what? It will never change...well that's what I think.

Tinkerbell was always there for Peterpan and it was simple, he couldn't live without her and she couldn't live without his happiness.

Wendy, and who I thought was never really there for him. I've known him for what? 10 years and he only met her for like 5 months but... I wouldn't really care, as long as Peterpan was happy.

Peterpan was always there for Wendy but he wouldn't be without me.

I love him but he doesn't.

i'm happy for him but I'm heartbroken myself.

Am I sacrificing? I'm not because seeing Peterpan happy is good enough for me.

but what if...what if...if...

there was another Tinkerbell like me?

what if Wendy was also a Peterpan?

My heart was always meant for Peterpan not for another Tinkerbell... Right?

Characters

Lucy Heartfilia (A Tinkerbell)

Age 19

Nice, calm and collective, looks that girls would die for, loves Natsu, pretty and smart

Celestial Mage and secretly snow wolf slayer (randomly added that one)

Natsu's best friend

Natsu Dragneel (A Peterpan)

Age 19

Energetic, handsome, dense, loves Lisanna

Lucy's bestfriend

Fire dragon slayer

Lisanna (A Wendy and Peterpan)

Age 18

Nice, Perfect, smart, talented, pretty, popular

Natsu's Girlfriend

Animal Take-over Mage

Kei Igurashi (A Tinkerbell and Peterpan)

Age 19

The guy all girls want, perfect, handsome, popular, expressionless, calm, nice but doesn't show it, likes Lisanna

Lisanna's bestfriend

Elemental wolf slayer

Lime [pronounced as Lee-may]

Age 18

Obsessive, loves Kei...a bit too much, acts nice in front of guys and Kei but rude and mean to Girls.

Demon Slayer

CHAPTER 1- Tinkerbell

Trying to hide my watery eyes, I smiled. A broken smile. "Congratulations! NatNat you found a perfect girl!"

Natsu pouted. "Thanks Luce! And I told you not to call me that!" He exclaimed while wrapping an arm around Lisanna's shoulder.

"I-I n-need to order my milkshake o-ok? See you guys l-later!" I waved and skipped to the bar with a fake smile placed on my face.

I'm sad but I'm also happy and I know it's confusing. Everyday Natsu always came to my apartment talking about how perfect and talented Lisanna is so I'm happy, happy that Natsu finally got the girl he wanted for 5 months.

"Mira! Can I get a strawberry milkshake?" I asked cheerfully raising my right hand up. She nodded. "Lucy stop pretending that you're happy! Why didn't you confess to Natsu before?"

That's right, Mirajane the Cupid/Matchmaker knows EVERYTHING. I smiled, a crooked one and shook my head.

"It's too late" I whispered sadly close to tears. Mira slammed the cup on the the bar catching some attention from the guild. "It's not!"

I sighed miserably. "Mira I'm going home.." I stood up and walked out of the guild with my head down. I didn't like having the guild's attention and no one really did.

On my way back home, I walked passed couples, happy families and children. I couldn't help but feel that bit of envy in my stomach. 'Why can't I be like them?' I wondered keeping my head low. I wasn't really those girls that would sob continuously and become obsessively close and clingy. I was a Tinkerbell, and Tinkerbells should always be happy for their loved ones. Natsu was a Peterpan, the one I should be happy for and Lisanna was a Wendy, the one I should envy but at the same time be happy for.

Why was I cursed as a Tinkerbell? Why couldn't I be Natsu's Wendy? Oh right. Because I'm not good enough for him. I guess I'm the Tinkerbell that will always be the third wheel-

BAM

I slammed to the floor...ouch? "Ow.." I mumbled rubbing my arms softly. Suddenly, a hand reached out. I looked up to see this hot guy staring down at me with a hand reached out.

"Sorry.."He apologised bluntly.

I hesitantly took his hand and he pulled me up. "I'm sorry too it was my fault for not watching where I was going" I smiled meekly while scratching the back of my head.

I noticed the time on my watch, 6:34. Oh damn. "Sorry! I got to go! Nice talking to you- I mean bumping into you!" I spurted out before setting off into a sprint and using some magic to increase the speed.

_ pov

BAM

The pretty girl slammed to the floor. "Ow.." She mumbled rubbing her arms softly. I reached out to her. She looked up to see me staring down at me with a hand reached out.

"Sorry.."I apologised bluntly.

The girl hesitantly took my hand and I pulled her up. "I'm sorry too it was my fault for not watching where I was going" She smiled meekly while scratching the back of her head. Damn, she was like a goddess that had just fallen from heaven with her long glowing blonde hair and innocent brown eyes, but Lisanna was always better to me.

"Sorry! I got to go! Nice talking to you- I mean bumping into you!" The girl spurted out before setting off into a sprint. Was that white sparkles behind her? Is she a Mage? I continued to walk around Magnolia trying to find the guild 'Fairy Tail'.

Yup the guild Lisanna and her boyfriend is from. To be honest, I'm not those jealous guys who want to get whatever they want. Well yes, I love Lisanna but she doesn't and I'm happy for her even though I feel like my heart shattered into pieces.

"KEI-KUN! OVER HERE!" Ouch. My. Ears.

"Yeah coming..." I called over to Lisanna. I trudged over to her and her boyfriend, Natse? Natsa? Whatever, Summer.

Lisanna smiled cheerfully at me while holding Summer's hand.

"Kei-kun this is Natsu, Natsu-kun This is my bestfriend Kei!"

Bestfriend.

Bestfriend.

The word that haunts my mind continuously. Bestfriend. Yup completely friend zoned.

"Kei-Kun? Something wrong?" Lisanna asked worriedly. Duh I'm always there for her so of course she's worried.

I smiled bitterly, "Nope nothing! Nice to meet you Natsu" I exclaimed as cheerfully as I could even though there was a BIT of venom dripping on Summer's name.

"Kei-kun! Follow me" Lisanna ordered and I obeyed.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Kei-kun!" I smiled, silently thanking Lisanna and headed to the bar where the bartender was.

"Oh hi! You must be new! I'm Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna's sister" She exclaimed cheerfully. Wow. She's the model from the Weekly Sorceress. [GAH I FORGOT HOW TO SPELL IT or is it correct? XD]

"I'm Kei Nice to meet you..I would like my guild mark on my left hand blue" I said blinking once, twice and thrice. xD

Mirajane's face suddenly brightened up, it was legit. Bright. Legit. "REALLY?! SURE!" She beamed cheerfully and was quietly muttering "Leicy? Lei? Lukei! Oh my! And they're both blonde! Hmmm blonde with blue eyes, tall, strong...mutter mutter mutter" yup. All I heard with my enhanced hearing.

"Mira! When are you going to give me my smoothie- oh! And you didn't even make it yet..." I turned my head to the source of sound. It was the same girl around my age with platinum blonde locks (yeah I changed it) and innocent sparkly brown eyes with a hint of gold. She was pouting.. Which I found incredibly cute.

"Oh sorry Lucy! I was just serving a new guild mate! His name is Kei and...his insignia is on his left hand and dark blue" Mirajane beamed. She's too happy...

For a second I saw a hint of shock in Lucy's eyes...it was like she's shocked to see someone with a guild mark on their hand...

"Oh...is that so? Awesome then! I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you" She said while shaking my hand calmly.

"Nice to meet you too... I'm sure we met on the streets..right?" I said and could see from the corner of my sharp eyes that Mirajane was silently squealing.

Lucy narrowed her eyes for a few seconds before answering.

"Oh yes you're him!"

"Say Lucy...Since you're not really busy right now... Can you help Kei around and stuff? I'm sure he'd like that" Mirajane exclaimed while squealing.

"Uhh...fine BUT it's because he's new here...nothing else" Lucy replied with an unsure look. "Thanks" I said.

"YO NEW MEMBER! FIGHT ME" I could see Lucy face palm from the corner of my eyes. "Natsu you don't just 'fight me' a new membe-"

"OH COME ON LUCE JUST ONCE PWETTY PWEASEEEE AND YOU CAN FIGHT WITH HIM I'LL UP WITH LIS" Summer shouted. Like legit shout. Lucy winced.

"Fight...? Um no thanks" she declined. "Awe Luce please...for me?" Summer pleaded with puppy eyes. "...fine..."

Oh yes...now I'm standing on a battlefield... -.-' with Lucy by my side and Lisanna and Natsu in a battle stance on the other side. The thing is that...Lucy wasn't in a battle stance...she was just standing there like a target.

"BEGIN!" Master shouted and held up a surrender flag for Natsu and Lisanna. "Natsu and Lisanna... I prefer you surrender right now...I have felt Lucy's wrath lemme warn you she's as strong as you Natsu or even stronger"

"WHAT NO!? CELESTIAL WIZARDS ARE LIKE THE WEAKEST!" I could feel Lucy wince from behind.

"BUT MY BEST FRIEND IS ZE BEST" Lucy smiled again. "Thanks Natsu.." She mumbled. Me being the awkward one here kept blinking. "Um lets begin..?" I asked unsure which snapped Lucy out of her best friendship daze. "Oh right! Let's"

In a split second, Lucy was in front of Natsu. She kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying to the wall and the appeared behind Lisanna pushing her slightly, just like she didn't want to hurt her.

...

...

...

Crickets..

...

...

More crickets..

...

…

...

...

...

Way more crickets...

...

...

..

..

.

.

Louder crickets...

...

...

The great cricket coming to let it out...

...

"WOOOTTTTTTTTTT I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT LUCY CAUSE I BETTED 1000 GEMS ON YOU!" Master, Gildarts, Macao and Cana cheered as they began to collect the money.

"S-She d-d-d-didn't even use her magic..." I managed to stutter out staring at the unconscious Summer/Natsu and my best friend on the ground giggling softly.

"Kei! We won" Lucy exclaimed softly. "You mean you won?" I corrected with an unsure look. She chuckled. Wow she doesn't take things seriously...so calm and collective. "But we're in the same team! Of course you win too!"

"But you did the whole thing before I even got to do anything" I muttered under my breath not expecting Lucy to hear it but unfortunately she did with her enhanced wolf skills like me which I didn't know yet.

"Yes but at least you were in my team! I just wanted to end it quickly" She stated softly chuckling with a tiny smirk. She. Heard. Me.

"S-So we're friends right?" I questioned trying to change the subject which was making the awkward tension worse. "Yes I guess or do you not...?" She beamed softly but ended up with an unsure tone. "N-No it'll be awesome if we're friends.." Lucy chuckled for the millionth time today.

"I saw the affection in your eyes when you look at Lisanna...you think of her more than a friend right..?" I'm shocked, beyond shocked.

I looked down. "Y-Yes...I do but she has someone now... This is just like..."

"Peterpan?" I looked up in surprise. How did she...

"I...know how you feel..." She muttered avoiding eye contact with me. "You...and Natsu?" I asked. Lucy nodded and chuckled darkly.

Trying to lighten up the dark mood, I smiled and asked her on a mission. "Mission...?" I asked nervously. "Sure!" She beamed giggling because of my awkwardness.

We walked to the board looking for jobs. "This one!" I heard Lucy exclaim cheerfully but at the same time quiet and calm.

HELP!

A monster is attacking our village!

Reward- 600 000 jewels

"Hmmm ok" I agreed and we set off to pack our things. "Wait!" Lucy said as I was ready to walk away. I gave her the 'huh' look. Lucy gave me this white...ball? Judging by my expression, She knew I didn't know what this was.

"Judging by your facial expression you obviously don't know what this is... It's a lacrima and we can use it to locate each other and maybe communicate.. Look! I have one too!" She explained and showed me her very own Lacrima.

I thanked her and walked away to get ready. Walking into my new furnished apartment, I began to pack my things. Argh the new smell is still there! I stopped mentally complaining and rushed out of the house noticing the time.

"I'M LATE URGH" I groaned before going into my wolf form and sprinting towards the train station. When I got there, I saw Lucy tapping her foot looking at me with an uninterested smile. She wasn't surprised I was a wolf that time...

"Come on.! Trains here!" She exclaimed before pulling me onto the train. I saw her taking out some pill and swallowing it before going on. Is that a motion sickness pill? "Argh.." I groaned...motion sickness...

Lucy chuckled before placing my head on her lap making me blush madly. Hmmm... It quite helps actually and Lucy's fingers going through my blonde hair makes me really sleepy...

Lucy's pov

I ran my fingers through his soft hair as he began to fall asleep. You know... Kei's actually quite cute and before I knew it he was snuggling up and burying his head into my stomach.

Don't.

Blush.

Just think about maths, equations and algebra...equations equations...

Yup my blushings down. If anyone passed by they'd think we're a couple

Which I hope we'd be

No way! I love Natsu anyway because He's my Peterpan right? I can't love another Tinkerbell...right?

Oh! Our stop is here! I nudged Kei lightly mentally praying he would wake up which he did. Whenever I did that to Natsu he wouldn't even budge... What a light sleeper Kei is...

Kei's pov

Lucy nudged me and I woke up like straight away, I'm known for being a light sleeper. After noticing our positioned, I blushed madly.

"S-Sorry" I apologised looking down refusing to show her my legit tomato face. "It's ok.."

We stepped off the train and began to walk into the thick forest. I asked Lucy why we didn't meet the Mayor first and she replied with a "We don't know if the mayor is just pranking us or not so kill the beast first and we'll see if we get the reward or not"

We set up a campfire and sat around it since it was night time. It was really awkward, there was no one talking and I could legit hear crickets.

"So...tell me about yourself..." Lucy suggested while staring at the fire.

"Uh k..." I agreed. "I'm Kei, I'm Lisanna's best friend in Edolus and I followed her here a month after...I'm 19, I'm an elemental wolf slayer, I used to be S-Class in my previous guild, TwoMoons...what else...I dislike...well...there's this girl who annoys me greatly, her names Lime and she's a demon slayer...I bet she'll join this guild when she finds out I did" I said and yes, what I said at the last part was true.

There was this girl who loves me...wayyyyy too much. "How bout you?" I asked Lucy.

"Oh there's nothing much...I'm Lucy, Natsu's best friend, 19, Celestial Mage, S-Class Material but never selected for the trials, I hate...Fire...and my weakness is Fire" She said uninterested. Huh? Fire?

"Isn't that Natsu Dragneel's..." I asked confusedly. "Yup" She replied and emphasised the 'p'. "-but he doesn't know..since I don't want him to avoid me for my sake"

Lucy..she's interesting. "Nope I'm not but thanks" She beamed. What. The. Mind. Reader. "Nope I'm not a mind reader" then how?- "Idk you're just an open book"

"It's late lets sleep yeah?" I suggested while tucking myself into the sleeping bags. Lucy 'hn'ed and also got ready to sleep.

I wonder how Lisanna is, is she ok there? Did she eat? Yes I love her and from what Lucy said, everyone can tell they're just really dumb to look at my eyes.

"Hey Lucy?" I asked quietly hoping that she would reply but...she never did. Oh she's...asleep. I couldn't help but not stare at her goddess-like features and her silky platinum blonde hair...could I perhaps...

Nonononononononononononono I like Lisanna. L-I-S-A-N-N-A

nope you don't

Shut up I do.

Don't deny it

You don't know me!

But I'm you

Gahhhh!

After ages of bickering with my conscious, I managed to fall asleep. Yup finally. After admiring Lucy's features and bickering with myself I finally slept.

Rustle rustle

My left eye cracked open.

Stomp stomp

Both eyes opened

Something huge blocking the sunlight

Fully awake

Oh damn it's the monster

I jumped up in alert and looked up in shock. OH DAMN ITS HUGE! I turned to my left, Gah...she's still sleeping and then turned back to the monster as it lunged towards me in extreme speed. I managed to dodge it by a few centimetres but fell back in return.

"Water Wolf's Slash!" I yelled as I attacked it with one of my strongest elements which reminds me of that stalker girl squealing over her beloved..Gay? Gey? Grey? Gray? Oh yea Gray.

BOOM

Oh damn! "Note to self: never space out when you're getting attacked by a monster" I whispered to no one exactly. The monster jumped itself at me again and I attacked it using fire but as the fire touched the monster's skin, it disappeared.

"URGH..." I groaned. "Magic resistance"

Suddenly, the monster got thrown into a tree by a...blue whip? And there Lucy was standing killing the monster ALL by herself. "Sorry I'm late" She winked. "Haven't been sleeping early these days"

I face palmed when she said that. At least she saved my life! "Kei come on let's finish it off and get the reward!" Lucy exclaimed while torturing the monster slowly.

After getting the reward, we then boarded the train and somehow Lucy turned green like me. I cocked my head. "Hehe I have motion sickness too it's just that yesterday I took a pill before going on" She explained thoroughly.

Since I wanted to thank her for helping me with my motion sickness before I rested her head on my shoulder. Lucy looked really shocked but smiled and whispered a 'thanks' before drifting off to sleep.

My eyes were turning heavy and I took the time awake to admire Lucy's innocent sleeping face. Small lips, firm nose and and pale milky skin and finally...I drifted off to sleep.

Lucy Pov

I woke up with the sound of the train honking for the next stop. Oh it's our stop! I nudged Kei slightly before stand of and departing. Kei who woke up extremely sick, almost missed the stop but I dragged him out in time.

Trying to wake him up, I made it snow. Kei looked up in surprise. "I-It's SNOWING... Again? Wait it..stop?!" He screamed enthusiastically but ended the sentence in a cute sulky voice. I mentally chuckled and ran to the guild.

"Race you there!" I exclaimed before dashing off in full speed, dodging the citizens professionally. "Hey! You cheated"

"Huff huff huff huff" I'm first and FINALLY Kei came dashing behind with a scary glare. "You..."

I expected him to say "ugly bitch that cheated a while ago" but he started with "creepin fast Mage that would still win even if you didn't cheat" I burned up, legit and muttered a squeaky "thanks"

"Thanks but you should not lie" Kei blushed. "I'm serious" He mumbled turning his head, to avoid any eye contact.

We opened the guild doors and I skipped to Mira while Kei walked to The Nali couple. "Mira! Just a cool glass of water this time!" I ordered and she nodded with a big smile. "Soooooo how's Kei and you?" Mira asked quietly.

"W-What do you m-mean? We're just friends...Tinkerbells" I whispered the last part but sadly Mira heard it. "Tinkerbells...?" She questioned curiously but understood after a few minutes. Mira leaned in. "I get it! He likes Lisanna and you like Natsu but they love the Wendy's!" She exclaimed silently to me. I nodded slowly with a bitter smile. "Speaking of that, Kei's suffering, Lucy help 'im"

I turned my head to Kei who was trying not to look at the couple doing pda (Kissing, Hugging) and sighed. I bid goodbye to Mira and slowly tip toed to their table but having the good hearing Kei has, he head me from behind.

"Lucy?" I shh-ed him and sat next to him, watching the 'lovely' couple kissing, completely unaware of the new presence.

I let out a fake cough hoping that they could hear me and stop kissing. "Oh hi Lucy!" Natsu greeted and continued doing PDA. I was getting ticked off, he's nearly there...the line is just 1cm away...

Kei, who noticed my ticked off face, also cleared his throat to catch their attention but the Deaf couple continued.

Snap

Kei...did you hear that? It's my patience snapping into twos, trying to mend itself again but is failing...deeply.

I slammed my hand on the table and the half of the guild looked our way. "YAH! LISTEN-" Yup my patience is fixed. "-uh...whoops I snapped hehe...Sorry Natsu and Lisanna"

Natsu frowned. He expected me to call him NaNa, NatNat, Natututu but I didn't and I wouldn't because what they are doing right now is pissing the hell off the two Tinkers.

"Luce..." He said silently. "What?!" I snapped obviously pissed off. "N-Name..."

I softened and sigh. "Nat-Nat don't worry I will never forget your cute nickname"

I remembered how I used to fight with Natsu side by side but after finding out my true magic, snow wolf slaying, Natsu's fire was too hot to handle and it weakened my slightly.

Flashback

"Yo Luce! Let's go on a job!" Natsu exclaimed as I walked towards the board already looking for a suitable job. "Natsu, can't you see That I'm already looking for a job for us?" I stated chuckling lightly. This idiot...that I love.

"How about this one! Help defeat a monster that's setting villages on fire!" Natsu asked loudly, a bit too loud and I winced. 'Dude... I have enhanced hearing too y'know' that was what I wanted to say but stopped myself.

When Natsu handed me the piece of paper with the job printed on, I gasped and flinched secretly. Fire? I'm a friggin snow wolf slayer. I'm used to the cold. "N-Natsu... Let's choose another one...how bout this?" I offered.

"Wha-aaaattt but the pay is so high! 785 486 jewels!" Natsu complained but after 30 minutes of the 'no' game, he obeyed. "Hai Luce" He pouted. I gave him a guilty look, Natsu really wanted to take the mission since it had fire in there and all he needed to do was eat up the fire.

"Natsu...how bout you take it yourself?"

End of flashback

"Luce?"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy-San?"

I snapped out of my daze. "O-Oh guys hehe sorry spaced out a bit" I exclaimed as cheerfully as I could. "Uh...I was told to give Kei a tour since he's new here! Cya guys"

I dragged Kei into Fairy Tail's Library and sat down watching Kei eye-rape the room. It was all peaceful until Kei said something so unexpected.

...

"Hey Tinkerbell...Thanks for helping the other Tinker"

To be continued...

Preview-

"A wolf?"

"It's snowing!"

"Natsu...remember?"

"Lisanna... Did you forget that time...?"

"Because we are the Tinkerbells of this story"

First Chapter Over~


End file.
